This invention relates to The Space Shuttle Orbiter. In particular, this invention relates to an improved satellite servicing system and improvements in the payload distribution in the cargo bay of a Space Shuttle Orbiter.
A satellite servicing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,904, dated Mar. 21, 1978. In this known system, the remote manipulator arm which is used for the purposes of capturing and deploying an orbiting satellite is not used for the purposes of exchanging modules between the satellite and the replacement module assembly. The module exchange mechanism of this prior patent is capable of operating independently of the remote manipulator arm. This mechanism has previously been used in conjunction with a relatively large replacement module storage magazine. The module exchange mechanism and replacement module storage magazine are generally housed in the aft section of the cargo bay so that the forward section is available for using in stowing a primary payload assembly such as a satellite, an orbiter probe or the like. The replacement module storage magazine and the module exchange mechanism previously proposed occupied a substantial portion of the cargo bay and thus effectively reduced the payload capacity of the cargo bay. To provide for the most efficient use of the orbiter, it is important to maximize the payload capacity of the cargo bay and to minimize the portion of the cargo bay utilized for the stowing of secondary payload items such as replacement modules and the Module Exchange mechanism for effecting transfer of replacement modules between the replacement module storage device and the satellite which is to be serviced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved satellite servicing system for an orbiter in which the Remote Manipulator System which is normally used for the purpose of capturing and deploying satellites is also used in the servicing of satellites when captured and secured for servicing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved payload distribution system in a cargo bay of an orbiter which permits the optimum utilization of the cargo bay by primary payload units by providing for the location of secondary payload units at a convenient position of opportunity along the length of the cargo bay.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved target system for use in a remote manipulator system wherein the target is mounted at a site which is remote from the complementary component which is engaged by the end effector such that the target does not permanently obscure the line of vision of the television camera when the complementary component is removed from its support structure.